The most beautiful death in the world
by iNathy
Summary: A story version of the Kuroshitsuji Musical called The most beautiful death in the world. Slightly changed after my personal ideas and rated M mostly for violence, gore and the cruelty written in detail. Also for eventual lemons and EricxAlan because it is not only a ship in my eyes but the truth. [EricxAlan] Perhaps some part-innocent [SebastianxCiel].


**~: The most beautiful death in the world :~ **  
><strong>A KuroshitsujiBlack Butler fanfiction.**

**Yo ~ This fanfiction is an experiment of mine because I NEVER ever write based on anything at all. However a friend requested me to write down the well famous Kuroshitsuji musical as a story and I hope you enjoy. ^^**

**The point of this story is to make it a little more serious and add the whole picture of where this actually took place rather than on a stage. I am also bringing in a bit more mature content to it to add to the realistic feeling of it all. With this I will try to keep almost every line uttered in the musical and then add much more to it to make it more of a story.**

**WARNING: Blood, gore, violence, torture and whatnot. Incredibly handsome demon butlers and shinigamis. Probably some smut or lemons if I truly feel that I want to include it, especially since Eric x Alan is not just a ship for me; it's plain reality. Heh. However I promise that I am only going to include anything sexual if it's based on the emotions of story, not for the sake of sex.**

**Also it can be said in itself that I own neither Kuroshitsuji and the characters, nor the musical script and its story.**

**Last thing to add is that I am almost super nervous, which could be said in itself because this is the first time I write a fanfic.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Prologue<span>

There is no God.**  
><strong>

God does not exist, for he is solely a fragment of imagination created by us human beings.

If there was a God; he most certainly did not care for the fate of his own creations. Had he cared he would have answered the desperate prayers weakly uttered all around, deep inside the darkness.

If there was a God; how could the cruelty playing out this very night continue in an agonizingly slow phase.

"There is… no god"

In the darkness sat a boy, hunched down over his legs with his arms defensively clinging around them. The words had been but mere whispers because he had no strength to compose a voice stronger than that. He was so thin, so small, so very weak that it seemed as if he would lose the life he had clinged onto so much any minute by now. The only thing covering his pale skin was a brown blanket of sort, however it smelled of dirt and blood. Dark hair, reflecting small rays of silver clung tight around his sweating face and neck. He was dirty for sure, and had not moved from the spot for what seemed an eternity. Bright blue eyes had since long lost their focus and were just staring into the darkness. The boy was placed in a cage, one fit for animals. The cage had space for far more than his tiny figure, however the ceiling was so low that there was no way to stand up tall in it. It was dark, and he could barely make out the surrounding area. All he had known from the day was that he was somewhere deep underground with no rays of light entering the room. Everything to see in there were just cages, holding miserable figures like himself in small groups inside them.

The boy was not alone.

There were more of them. Children around him were whispering silent prayers into the night, foolish enough to waste their breath when the boy already knew they would not be answered. He had learned by now that they would fall silent soon enough. It always started off as in how they cried for their loved ones to rescue them, and then once they had lost their hope most started to pray to the Creator who never once granting their wishes. It would take a few days until they settled down in complete silence, once every ounce of hope had been painfully squeezed out of their beings.

The boy never called anyone.

He wanted to scream; he wanted to shout out how those miserably misguided idiots should just shut their damned mouths. Tiredness had overcome him. He did not want to hear more of this. There was no way he could even once raise his voice though, he had almost forgotten how to find the strength.

And the boy had no one to call for.

Those voices played in his mind like a broken melody of agonizing pain, feeling as it was creeping up his core and slowly scratching long claws into the bones of his skull. He was shaking uncontrollably and had since long lost the ability to feel his legs. He wanted to move, the position he sat in had since quite a while become painfully uncomfortable. However he could not find the energy to move. There was nothing there; no spark. He could not bring himself to any other action than focusing on his breathing.

Please, no more.

He was now alone in his cage. There had been a few others earlier; though they had disappeared one by one. He had never once spoken to them, nor had they particularly acknowledged each others' existence.

Loneliness.

Though he should probably have been lonely in this situation, it was hard to focus in anything of such at all. Slow, heavy breaths could be heard right by his ear. The raspy sounds of a broken throat struggling to find air. The boy shuddered and with great effort he managed to move his hands from his legs to cover his ears. For once the darkness was welcome, because he did not want to see the shape that rested only a few inches from himself. He had only seen it when the cloaked figures came dragging it behind their heels, throwing it back inside the cage next to him. The candlelight had illuminated the burned and cracked skin. He had at first thought it was a burned corpse. The body smelled of burned flesh and smoke; never had he thought it would still be breathing, and had done so for what he could only believe would be a few hours. He wasn't sure if the other children had noticed the body, for they only stared straight ahead of them, not seeming to focus on anything. They weren't looking at anything. Their gazes were as empty and transparent as the clearest of glass. The fear that once had struck them all had slowly faded into emptiness; leaving them as empty shells, able to do nothing but await whatever hell would reside on the other side of the thick wooden door across the room.

A loud squeak and a faint crack brought the boy's attention towards the thick wooden door. Some dark figures slowly pushed it open and used torches to light up the room. The sound seemed to have brought the attention of some of the children, though they did not move an inch; only those who already sat up simply let their gaze fall upon the dark figures. They walked with heavy steps on the red path made out of blood on the cold stone floor. It was a path that began at the door and then spread like the veins of an evil disease over the floor until it reached up to the entrances of the cages. They boy could barely make out the sounds of anything, too tired to move or try to follow their steps with his gaze. Sounds of boots hitting against the stone and drops of liquid running against the windows because a lot more audible since the sudden appearance of the cloaked figures had silenced the children. They were waiting. Watching. Those of them who still had the energy to care anyway. The boy closed his eyes, finding comfort in finally getting rid of those nagging prayers that had continued for the past hours.

They would take another tonight; they only ever came here to take one. Sometimes faint screams in pure horror and agony could be heard far off on the other side of that door. He was sure that if there was a hell, he was waiting right outside of it. His mind had given up on fearing what would come next. He would rather let the end come now than continue to wait like this. There was no meaning to his life. He had no one to save him. Wishing only to let it all fade and disappear he breathed out softly, still unable to control his shaking limbs.

The boy awoke from his dozing thoughts in shock when he felt hands forcefully grabbing his naked limbs. He had no time to recognize what had happened he was pulled out of the cage. Cold creeped over his skin as his legs connected with the sticky stone following the blood path towards the heavy door. Had he savoured more strength for this moment he might have been able to bring the blanket with him. However, neither could he feel his legs, nor his arms. His entire existence felt numb. As he showed no attempts to fight the tall figures with raven dark cloaks simply dragged him behind their feet. Cracks in the stones ripped at his skin and made several cuts in his feet. At some point he could feel one of his nails break on his foot, and blood had begun to drip from the toe. The boy however did not care the slightest for that pain. The figures could just as well have dragged a corpse behind them. They pushed the door open which revealed more light than the boy was used to; it was way too bright and it took a while for his eyes to adjust to it. He did not move an inch at the sight, however he could feel his heartbeats taking up an almost painfully quick phase and his eyes went wide.

The boy could not remember ever once seeing a room of the size he found himself in before. The ceiling was high up and covered in glass windows, revealing the moon's cold light. There were candles and lights almost everywhere and his eyes could make out a whole lot of scribblings and symbols on all furniture. The room went down further with stairs and lecture benches all over the place to the middle where there was a stone altar covered with almost ridiculous amounts of symbols and several rows of candles placed in circles around it. The room was not empty though. Almost everywhere curious whispers and small laughters broke out. There were hundreds of hooded figures spread out in the area at different seats and standing up near the walls; all of their gazes upon the well known boy.

"How… That's the son of the Queen's watchdog" a female voice could be heard. "Ciel Phantomhive" another whispered in shock. "Did he not lose his family in the accident before?" some other male voice whispered. When the boy heard his name he closed his eyes to an almost painful extent. Indeed, he was Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive who not too long ago died when their mansion had been burnt down. Ciel was the only survivor; however he had disappeared only weeks after the so called accident. His eyes opened quickly once again when he was pulled forward. The stairs they dragged him down hurt his limbs and he had slowly started becoming more aware of the pain. Quicker than he could have fathomed the emotions he had almost forgotten began to well up inside of him.

Fear. He was scared. What if it would not end here? What if he would end up like the burned child in the other cage? What would happen to him once he reached the bottom of the staircase? He was so scared that the emotion itself almost drove him insane for he had no way to contain or release it.

Pain. His limbs were bruised and bleeding. His head was spinning to an extent where he had a hard time focusing his gaze. That broken nail suddenly began pulsing with the rush of blood running through his cold body. He was starving since long and his entire being burned like hellfire.

Regret. Somewhere deep in the boys mind he knew that he would lose his entire life. His parents were gone and he would never know why. He had been taken, violated and hurt by complete strangers whom he would never recognize as anything but haunting shadows. He would never know who was to blame for all this, ever. However there was one specific emotion surpassing them all.

Humiliation.

He could not take it. He could not take the laughter, the sneering comments about his appearance and the smirks under the hoods suggesting that whatever was to come would not only be pain beyond imagination but embarrassing. His entire being flooded with an anger he could not contain or handle, neither could he understand it. Ciel Phantomhive had always been a witty boy with a certain determination in everything he did; something he had forgotten during his time in chains. The emotions were overwhelming, though he could not recognize them the slightest. He had never hated someone before. Not truly. Thus he could not understand the emotions. Why was this happening to him? Why would they do this?

Ciel was roughly thrown upon the stone altair. It was of the size of a child's bed, though the stone struck an unforgiving pain in his back and he gasped. Before he realised it chains clicked into place and he noticed his legs and arms being chained down to the sides while he was laying on his back. The young Phantomhive had not thought that his heart could possibly beat faster than it had when he had entered the room; he had been wrong. The strong voice of a man silenced all cloaked figures at once.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Ye who tire of the world's lavish entertainments" he began with a short breath before he continued "Most pitiable ladies and gentlemen. Today I present ye a sacred sacrifice from God himself in his Mercy!"

Ciel Phantomhive had no time to dwell on the words because the world came clashing back at him once more when he felt hands grab his limbs and lift his head and back slightly. Several hoods hovered right above him as they held him still for reasons he could not fathom in his state of existence. It all came back to him so fast though as the hot iron was pressed against his back. The scorching sound of his skin burning away was overlapped with his piercing scream. It echoed through the hall for what seemed to be eternity. This was actually happening. He was going to die right here. Somehow he knew this; somehow he refused to acknowledge it. He tried to kick and move but he was too weak. He could barely breathe because whenever he opened his mouth he would scream in agony. Tears began to form in his eyes and they stung painfully. He was jerked back down on the cold stone which only made him even more aware of the burnt mark forming on his back. Then for what would be the last time in the boy's pitiful existence time and space seemed to freeze up. The moon's light reflected beautifully in the sharp dagger held right above his head; right above his eye. The hooded figures began chanting phrases Ciel did not understand. He could only watch as the object was guided higher in the air before it came clashing down at him and he closed his eyes.

The pain never came. Ciel opened his eyes only to gaze into emptiness. He was standing alone, naked and hurt in a mist that neither felt warm nor cold. He could no longer feel the pain though he was aware of it. Though he could no longer feel anything his mind became clearer. He became angry and could feel tears streaming down his face even if he did not move. The emotions the young boy had not understood up to this moment all surfaced and he was furious. He felt hate. He did not know who it was that he hated but he knew for sure that he despised whoever was guilty of his suffering beyond words. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to step up from his weak existence and crash down upon whoever had chosen this path for him. He would do anything for revenge.

All of a sudden the emptiness whispered softly, "Oh my.."

Ciel could feel his body go rigid even though he had not moved the slightest. He turned his head around and tried to spot whatever could have spoken. All he could see was a darkness creeping closer in the mist; there was nothing out there. However it spoke again.

"Well, well. What a very small Master, indeed" a voice uttered. It was almost impossible to describe the sound of the voice for it was everywhere and nowhere. It sounded like the voice of a man though. The tone was incredibly soft and friendly, yet it had a slight sarcastic feel to it that had different from anything Ciel had ever heard before. Before he had the chance to reply the voice continued.

"To think you would desire a contract with such as myself.." the voice spoke to what sounded like itself, putting some extra emphasis at 'you'.

All of a sudden Ciel felt his voice coming back to him and he spoke up properly for the first time in he did not know how long. "A contract?" he uttered carefully. It had always been part of his nature to be careful. He did not like the surreal feeling about the situation. One second he was experiencing Hell and the next he was experiencing nothing. Was he dead? He breathed in slowly before he spoke again. "Who are you?" The voice ignored his question.

"You have but one wish embraced in all of your being and existence. You wish to claim revenge against those who have humiliated you this way. Those who took everything you had away from you. Those who made you like this. You want revenge"

Ciel gasped at the word and stared into the darkness; unnerving enough it seemed as if the darkness stared back at him. The word burned within him and he gripped his own wrist, squeezing painfully just to contain his own anger. "Yes. Revenge. I will.."

"You have already summoned me; that fact will not change for eternity to pass and what you have sacrificed will forever be lost" the voice said and cut him off completely. Little would Ciel know how amused the core of that very darkness was at all the hatred pouring out of the little boy.

With the determination of a hundred burning fires Ciel glared daggers into the empty darkness. Somehow, in a way he could not explain he knew that whatever resided in that darkness was his one chance to end this. His one source of power. Somehow he understood what he would have to sacrifice for this wish of vengeance, even if he could not explain how. "That is my wish" he spoke with a haunting voice, "I.."

"Then choose" said the voice with what could have been misheard as a snicker.

The already angered boy snorted and glared back at the voice. Somehow he knew where the core of it was, even though there was nothing there. "I have already chosen!" he spoke with determination and before he knew it he was back in the room. Had Ciel had any time to consider such thoughts he would probably have grown tired of the repeating reality clashing back at him over and over. He only remembered one unspoken wish.

Kill them all.

He awoke to pain making his burned back seem like nothing but child's play. The origin from it all came from his right eye that refused to function or let him see what was going on. His left eye had blood spluttered in the way of its vision, which did not even hurt compared to the blood pouring out of his right. He heard it though, he could feel it all around him. It took him a while to register the sound but it was there. Hundreds of pained screams in horror and agony silenced one by one, quicker than what any human being could accomplish. The feeling of darkness sweeping by sent shivers down his spine, though Ciel was far too busy screaming in pain. He heard chains shatter and felt his body being brought to a sitting position on the altair. At first he only stared with one-eyed, blurry vision until the world slowly became visible.

The gore and blood covering almost every inch of the giant room was hardly noticeable; it could just as well be forgotten. The only thing Ciel could register was the smirk on the lips of the pale face in front of him. He could only register the raven dark hair looking so incredibly soft. He could only register those red burning eyes, looking so cold and haunting while at the same time intriguing and powerful. It was a frightening and beautiful sight.

Somewhere in the back of his head he remembered the empty darkness and never-ending mist. Memories of bare moments ago came back to him, though fleeting; like a dream.

He saw himself standing there, strong and determined like he had never seen himself before. He heard himself speak. "I name thee demon Sebastian Michaelis and by the powers of our contract I demand you to obey and grant my every wish!"

The little boy sat there on the altair, pain making his mind fuzzy, just watching as the incredibly handsome male bowed to him. "Yes, my Lord." His voice had a fearsome ring to it, but it was so incredibly soft; almost like a lullaby to the tired boy. The man known as Sebastian smirked and leaned forward, grabbing Ciel. He lifted him up carefully before he spoke again. "From the moment you spoke my name I was bound to your service." The demon let out a delightful snicker at the sight of the astonished boy, wondering how the little being could change from such darkness into such innocence so quickly. However he could feel the consciousness of his newfound Master fading and thus he spoke one last time.

"Well then.. Let me address you as well. The one whom I, the demon Sebastian Michaelis shall serve faithfully will be called…"

Then everything went black for Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Done. Okay so if this is a story you enjoy please leave a review if you want me to continue this story~ <strong>


End file.
